


Speechless

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Cheesy, Crying, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing, lazy kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: aron and Richard spend Halloween together. They are sharing lazy kisses, carve pumpkins and give out candies to children ringing at their door. Later that evening Taron has a surprise for Richard, confessing his feelings once more with a song.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 12





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song "Speechless" by Dan and Shay

Richard walks down the stairs while yawning and rubbing his face. He pulls the sleeves of Taron’s hoodie further down and pulls up the hood since his hair is a mess today. His head hurts a bit from being up too late last night, talking about random things with his boyfriend. They had a really fun evening and couldn’t stop laughing, which ended in cuddling while wiping each other’s tears of laughter away. Taron wasn’t in bed when Richard woke up ten minutes ago. Feeling needy for some cuddles, he searches for him downstairs. “Bub?” he asks in his raspy and sleepy voice.

Not a second later, Taron stands in the entry hall smiling brightly. “Morning to you, my sunshine.” he says, happily grinning when he notices Richard wearing his dark green sweater.

Richard closes the gap between them quickly and puts his head on Taron’s shoulder. “Need some cuddles.” he mumbles and wraps his arms lazily around his waist.

“Aw, you can have as many as you want.” T speaks softly and wraps his arms around him in a protective way after pulling down the hood. One hand strokes over the back of Richard’s head, feeling the soft brown hair underneath his fingers. Taron presses his lips onto Rich’s head and kisses him softly. “Stayed up quite late last night, huh?”

“Mhm. Why the fuck are you up so early?” Rich groans and pulls Taron closer to him.

“Well I mean it’s obvious! Today we’re gonna have some fun.” Taron says teasingly.

Richard lifts up his head and grins. His blue eyes are shining cheekily. “What kind of fun?”

Taron giggles and shakes his head. “Not what you’re thinking of, you naughty brat!” he says and squeezes Richard’s bum.

Richard shrugs and looks at him confused. “What are you talking about?” he wraps his arms around Taron’s neck and starts playing with his fluffy hair.

“It’s Halloween, baby!” Taron exclaims, laughing. He pushes back a single curl falling onto his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Oh right!” Richard chuckles and looks happily into the blueish green eyes of his lover. Taron looks like a little child, his eyes full of joy. His expression is so soft. God, he loved the fascination Taron had for these kinds of things. It was the same with Christmas. Taron got excited and was singing all of the time and decorating the house. “Whatever your plans for today are, please tell me we’re staying home.”

Taron giggles and presses a kiss on his lips. “You’re really tired, huh?”

“Just need you.” Rich mumbles while kissing him again.

“Need me?” Taron asks smirking and grinds against Richard playfully.

“Naughty. I prefer some cuddles from you right now.” Rich admits and buries his face in his neck. He closes his eyes and cuddles into his boyfriend. “Damn, you smell good, love.”

“Aw, you’re so cute.” Taron mumbles and kisses him on his temple.

Richard is cooking dinner while Taron sits there and tries to carve a face into a little pumpkin. Rich watches him adoringly while Taron is completely concentrated. He quickly grabs his phone and takes a picture of him. He gets two plates and two glasses while Taron suddenly starts cursing and jumps up. Richard turns around confused and looks at him. “Love, are you alright?”

Taron hisses and contorts his face in pain. “I cut myself.” he groans and holds his finger.

Richard rolls his eyes playfully and walks over to him. “Let me see.” he carefully takes Taron’s hand and looks at the little cut that’s bleeding heavily. “Wait here.” he leaves to get a band-aid for him. “Did you seriously injure yourself while carving a pumpkin?” he asks chuckling.

T pouts sadly and looks at him with his big puppy dog eyes. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m sorry.” Rich grins and shakes his head, slightly amused over the clumsiness of his boyfriend. “This is gonna burn.” he warns him and sprays a disinfecting spray on it before wrapping a band-aid over it.

Taron growls annoyed with himself and shoots the pumpkin a glare. “Okay then, only one eye and an unfinished smile for you, Mr. Pumpkin.”

Richard shrugs while giggling and looks at the unfinished pumpkin. “That’s okay as well, bub.”

Taron looks up at him and wraps his arms around his waist. “If you’re happy with it, then I am too.” He muses.

“I’m really happy.” Rich says and presses a kiss to his forehead. “But, if you don’t let go of me, our food will burn.”

Taron just groans and lets go of him. As soon as Richard stands back at the cooker, Taron wraps his arms around him from behind, resting his head on his back.  
“You’re making it hard to cook right now, cutie.” Richard giggles and reaches back to tickle his boyfriend.

T jumps back while giggling and slaps him playfully. “I gave you a love potion before, but it seems it didn’t work at all. You’re not even in the mood for cuddles.” Taron groans and can’t stop himself from giggling when his Scottish lover turns around with raised eyebrows.

“You did what?” he starts giggling and looks down at Taron. “Please tell me you made it on your own and I didn’t drink something strange and cheap from a store.”

“Of course I did! Poured my heart and soul into it, but it didn’t seem to work.” Taron explains dead serious before smirking a bit.

Richard grabs him by the waist and picks him up, causing T to giggle from being surprised. God, he was so cute when he was genuinely happy. “Let me tell you why it didn’t work.” he sits him on the counter and his hands rub up and down Taron’s thighs. T wraps his arms around Richard’s neck and he looks at him curiously. “I love you so much. You own my whole heart. So, this love potion won’t find anything there that isn’t beating for you already.” Rich explains smirking and sees the eyes of his lover getting bigger and full of joy.

“You’re such a cutie.” he whispers happily and places his lips onto Richard’s. “I have a surprise for you now that the love potion didn’t work.”

“Do you?” Richard asks curiously and can’t hide his smile.

“Mhm.” Taron stares deeply into his eyes and tries to hold himself back from telling him what the surprise is. He sees the curl hanging on Richard’s forehead again, which is a part of his grey streak, and smiles softly. His fingers take it and start playing with it. “I love you. I know you heard that a thousand times before but-”

Richard cuts him off by grabbing his neck and pulling him into a kiss. It’s a sweet and gentle kiss and he loves feeling Taron’s soft lips on his. “I love you too and I know you’ve heard that a thousand times before.” He says and winks at his boyfriend before going back to cooking.

After dinner, their doorbell rings. Time to give out candy. Taron opens the door and greets the trick-or-treaters with a bowl full of candy. Throughout the evening, Taron and Richard gave out candy and seen some great costumes. There were the typical witches, angels, pirates, and more that would make anyone’s heart melt. There were also a handful of very creative costumes like bubble-gum machines or zombies with realistic scars and blood that could scare the pants off grown men, such as Taron. The men enjoyed the night tremendously.

As the night winded down and the couple were cleaning up the house, the doorbell rang one last time. Taron grabbed the bowl, only the bottom filled with remaining pieces of candy, and opened the door. A little boy stands in front of the door with his mother and looks up at T. He’s wearing a suit and glasses. Next to him is a baby pug. When Richard sees him, he immediately thinks of Taron as Eggsy. It seems like the boy completely forgot what he wanted to say as he turned to his mother with his mouth wide open. “Mummy, that’s Eggsy from Kingsman!” He exclaims excitedly.

Richard steps behind him and grins seeing the excitement in the kid’s eyes, but also in his boyfriend’s. Taron crouches down to face him and gives him some sweets. “What’s your name, buddy?” he asks and his voice gets softer like every time it had when he talked to a child.

“Charlie.” He says and looks down into his little basket that’s filled with Taron’s sweets now.

“How old are you Charlie?” Taron asks, smiling softly as he watches the little boy in front of him.

“I’m ten years old, but I’m turning eleven in three days.” He says a bit more excited.

“Well, happy birthday then!” Taron says smiling and shakes his hand.

The boy opens his mouth in excitement. “Eggsy just said happy birthday to me, mummy!” he jumps a bit and pulls at her hand happily. His mother laughs softly and fondles over his head.

Taron turns back to Richard and can’t hide a proud grin before getting up again. “You wanna take a picture with me, buddy?” he asks Charlie and the boy nods happily.

“Can JB be with us?” he asks with big and begging eyes as he lifts up his little pug.

“Of course.” Taron chuckles and rubs his face shortly. He leans down to him and puts his arm around Charlie’s shoulder. His mother takes a few pictures of them and then asks if she can get one with Richard.

When they leave, Charlie waves to Taron and screams “You are my hero!” before leaving with his mum and JB.

Richard closes the door and looks at Taron, whose eyes are brimming with tears. “How precious is that? He even has JB!” Taron speaks.

“And you are his hero.” Rich says and chuckles seeing his boyfriend fighting his tears. This was so typical of Taron, tearing up because of kindness. “Come here, my favorite spy.” Taron pulls him into a hug and smiles proudly.

When Richard walks up the stairs with his glass of water, he can’t hide a grin while thinking about the little boy. He walks into the bedroom to find it in complete darkness. “You’re already sleeping?” he chuckles softly and walks over to his bedside, trying not to stumble in the dark.

Taron doesn’t answer and so Richard sits down on the bed. He puts down his glass and reaches out for the light. T tries to hold back his laughter and jumps in his direction while slamming the lights back on. “Richard!”

His boyfriend screams and jumps up. “Taron, you fucking wanker!” He stands still, panting and falls to his knees. “Are you fucking crazy? You gave me a bloody heart attack, god!” Richard crouches down groaning and buries his face in his hands. “Fuck you!”

Taron falls down onto the mattress laughing loudly and holds his stomach. He can’t stop laughing and slides down from their bed crawling to Richard. “You sh-should have seen your…oh god…your face!” He bursts out laughing.

Richard looks at him and tries to be mad at him. He tries so hard to be angry at Taron for scaring him like that. “Now I’ll have to take a pill to go to sleep tonight.” He mumbles. But he knows he can’t be mad. Seeing Taron trying to get some air in his lungs and laughing wildly on the floor in front of him warms his heart. “Stop laughing!” he protests giggling and gets up groaning. He opens the drawer of his bedside table and searches for his sleeping pills. Sighing, he takes one into his mouth and grabs his glass.

Taron grabs his boyfriend’s hand and takes away his glass while still giggling. “You won’t need that tonight. I promise. I wouldn’t scare you right before going to bed, that would be cruel.”

“Yes, it would be.” Richard says and raises his eyebrows warningly. “But I already swallowed the pill, darling.” He admits chuckling and takes a sip of water.

Taron takes his hand and pulls him towards him into the middle of the room. “Okay, close your eyes and stay here.”

“Please don’t scare me again.” Richard says giggling and closes his eyes. He can hear Taron walking around and something clicks from time to time. “What are you doing?” he asks laughing.

“Patience!” Taron chuckles and walks over to the light to turn it off again. “Okay. Open your eyes.”

Richard does as he’s told and looks around the room. The wall is decorated with little fairy lights and some candles are placed all over the room. There is a warm atmosphere in the room and Rich searches Taron’s face. “What are you up to?” he wonders.

Taron walks over to him and looks up at him with his beautiful blueish green eyes. “You know I always try to show you how much I love you. And well I can’t put it into words most of the time.” He grabs Richard’s hands and strokes over his knuckles. “I found something that fits my situation pretty well actually.” He smirks a bit and pulls out his phone.

Richard looks at him in awe and places his hands on his waist. He watches Taron put on a song and wraps his arms around his neck. T starts swaying gently and they slow dance through the room. Richard can’t hide a smile when Taron starts singing the song to him and completely gets lost in the moment.

“It started when you said hello, just did something to me. And I’ve been in a daze, ever since the day that we met.” Taron sings and looks up at him, studying every expression on Richard’s face. His eyes memorize the soft smile on Richard’s lips, his shining eyes, and the perfect grey streak. “You take the breath out of my lungs, can’t even fight it, and all of the words out of my mouth without even trying.” T sings with a smile on his face and Rich just shakes his head while looking at him. He presses a short kiss on his lips before continuing his singing.

Richard pulls Taron a bit closer. He can’t handle the cuteness of his boyfriend. He looks into those puppy dog eyes that he fell in love with. He hears his beautiful voice that sent goosebumps over his whole body when he heard it for the first time. He looks at his golden boy and feels his heart warming, tears burning in his eyes.

“And I’m speechless, you already know that you’re my weakness. After all this time I’m just as nervous, every time you walk into the room. I’m speechless.” Taron’s dimples appear as he smiles up at him and presses his nose against Richard’s. He sees the tears in Richard’s eyes and can’t hide his proud grin.

Rich bites his lower lip as a fresh tear rolls down his cheek. How the hell did he deserve this? This is too perfect to be real and he fears he’ll wake up from this dream. There’s Taron again, softly kissing away his tears and slow dancing through their bedroom.

Taron watches him tearing up and can’t believe how lucky he is. Having Richard right here in his arms, while doing the cheesiest things he’s ever done and seeing that Rich loves it every time. His heart still races. He was so nervous in the beginning, but he feels safe in Richard’s arms now.

Richard tries to blink away the tears to see clearly again. He doesn’t want to miss a single moment with Taron. They hold each other close and feel their beating hearts in their chests.

Taron stares directly into Richard’s deep blue eyes and feels himself sinking into them. “Cause when you look at me with those eyes, I’m speechless.” he admits softly and Rich chuckles, knowing what effect his eyes have on T.

Rich closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Taron’s, enjoying the moment. They wait until the song ends and stay silent. “Can we stay like this forever please?” he murmurs and pulls him closer.

T smiles and cuddles into his boyfriend. “Sure.” The song starts again and both of them listen closely to the words, this time remaining silent.

Richard lifts his head and looks at T. He turns his boyfriend’s face to look at him by placing his fingers under his chin. “You’re perfect.” He whispers and stares directly into his eyes. The Welsh blushes and shakes his head. Rich grabs his neck and his eyes fill with tears again. “Yes, you are. I really don’t know why I deserve you, bub.”

“Shut up, Richie.” T sighs and comes closer, their lips barely touching now.

“I love every single inch of you and I don’t wanna live without you anymore. You are the most wonderful person I’ve ever known.” He confesses, his voice just barely above a whisper. His face comes closer so that their lips are slightly touching each other.

“Stop being so freaking cute.” Taron whispers and cups his face. He has tears in his eyes now.

“I know you love that, so no.” Rich whispers back and stares into his eyes. “I really wanna kiss you.”

“Why don’t you do it then?” Taron asks smiling and stands up on his toes, pressing his lips on Richard’s. They share a few sweet and loving kisses.

“Because I wanted to see you do this.” Richard says while smirking and pushes him back down onto his feet. He just loves how T always stood on his toes, even though he didn’t need to. Taron just chuckles and jumps into his arms. Richard carries him to the bed and lies him down, placing himself on top of him. They share a few more kisses and Richard can feel how the pill urges him to lie down. He tries to fight the urge and keeps on kissing his boyfriend, getting lazier with every passing second.

“You should lie down, love.” Taron mumbles knowing what was going on.

“Don’t want to.” Richard says, but slowly sinks more and more onto Taron. He starts kissing his neck and tries to fight the sleepiness. “Ugh I hate those bloody pills.” He can barely speak out.

Taron chuckles softly and starts stroking the back of his head now. “Come on, Rich. Lie down, love.” Richard doesn’t protest anymore. He begins to fall asleep in his arms. “Okay, nice and easy.” T mumbles and carefully pushes him down onto the bed. It wasn’t the first time Rich got suddenly overwhelmed by the pills and fell asleep in not so practical situations. Richard groans annoyed and curls up on Taron’s side of the bed. Taron shakes his head slightly and looks at him. “You need weaker pills, my god.” He carefully places a pillow underneath Richard’s head and lies down next to him. He wraps his sleeping lover in the blanket and pulls him into his arms. “You sleep on my side tonight then.” Richard hums, agreeing, and buries his face in Taron’s chest. “I love you, angel eyes.”

“Shut up and let me sleep. My head is already pounding from fighting it.” Rich groans lazily and starts breathing heavier. Suddenly, he pulls back and looks at him with an apologetic look in his eyes. “Love you too, bub.” He mumbles and cuddles deeper into him.

Taron chuckles and shakes his head. Even though he hates it that Richard has to take those pills, he still loves seeing him in this utterly confused and needy state. T presses a kiss to his forehead before burying his nose in Richard’s soft curls and falling asleep with him.


End file.
